Diverse different types of structure are essentially an open framework or include such a framework as a support for other structural members. For example, many buildings, garden structures, bridges, fences and playground constructions are framed structures of this type. Frameworks of this kind which are constructed in the traditional manner rely largely on nails, screws or other hardware to provide structural integrity and load bearing capability to the framework. It would be advantageous if the framework components were interlinked in a manner which inherently resists deformation of the structure apart from any fasteners or other hardware that may be present.
Component members of traditional frameworks are custom made to have lengths that will result in a framework of the desired size and configuration. It would be advantageous if frameworks of different sizes, configurations and esthetic appearances could be easily assembled from the same stock of components.
The traditional construction and use of conventional components also results in a framework that cannot be temporarily reduced in size, for storage or transportation, unless it is disassembled by removing the fasteners. It would be advantageous if such frameworks could be easily converted into a more compact from without being disassembled.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.